


It's All My Fault

by ZaneBoi



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: All in Cole's POV, Angst, Contest Entry, GLACIER, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, Set during season 3, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, glaciershipping - Freeform, im sorry, the other ninja are mentioned, this gets kinda sad not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaneBoi/pseuds/ZaneBoi
Summary: Set during the end of season three, This is a short One-shot about Cole's perspective at the season's ending events.The entire story is in Cole's POV(Made for a contest on amino #differenteyes)





	It's All My Fault

"Hey, Zane?" I asked questionably, watching him stir the pot of curry as it simmered on the stovetop.

"Yes, Cole?"

"How do you know when its done cooking?" I had burned so many dishes in my life. I wondered how Zane managed to make a perfectly cooked meal without even so much as a timer.

"Well Cole, it depends on what dish your making, but many factors can alert you to the point at which a meal is complete." Zane turned the stove to a lower temperature, but I could still hear the bubbling liquids in the pot. "Mostly consistency, color, texture, or temperature are the main clues."

It always amazed me how Zane knew so much about cooking. He was obviously very passionate about it. "Do you think you could teach me sometime?" I cursed at how shy I sounded just then.

Zane laughed at my timid request. "Of course, Cole." He smiled in that beautiful way, where his frosty eyes would slightly narrow. "As soon as you give me those dance lessons you keep promising me."

I chuckled a bit before rubbing the back of my head. I had been putting off those lessons mostly because of how embarrassed I was, but if Zane wanted to learn who was I to stop him? "Alright, alright I teach you some moves sometime."

Zane's voice had reduced to a whisper as the warm fuzzy memory had faded out, and I suddenly remembered where exactly I was.

It was cold and a fresh sheet of snow was beginning to cover the entire surface of Ninjago city like a blanket. Everyone had their heads low. A cloud of sorrow hung over Ninjago as if it were a stormy night. I looked up slightly at the titanium statue that towered over hundreds of citizens who came to give their respects. It had only been a day. A single day. Cyrus Borg was giving a speech, but I didn't care to listen. How could I? My hands were shaking, and my throat was tight. All these emotions that had been building up inside me were ready to burst. All I wanted to do was run away. Right in that moment I just wanted to run as far away as I could. I never wanted to see Ninjago again. Everything here is too familiar, it reminds me too much of him. Too much of Zane.

I felt so many things, but most of all I felt anger. How dare he. How fucking dare he. Zane sacrificed himself for the entire city, how could he possibly do that? How could he do that to me? I'm the leader. I'm the one who has to make the sacrifices. I'm the one who has to keep everyone safe. I'm the one who has to make the hard decisions. Zane didn't deserve this. Zane is too pure to deserve this. I should have been the one. I should have done something. I should have found a way to make our plan work, but instead in a desperate attempt to save everyone, Zane died. And it's all my fault.

And just like that all my anger melted away into sadness. It's all my fault. The thing that still hadn't sunk in, is that Zane is gone. Zane is gone. Forever. All the good times we had, every battle we've ever fought, everything we have ever done together, it's all gone. The only thing left are distant memories that will eventually faded and crumble into just that, memories. I'll never see him again. I'll never see his smile again. I'll never see his icy eyes ever again. I'll never be able to taste his cooking, or laugh at his poor joke attempts, or train by him side by side as our elements work in perfect harmony. And that hurt. It hurts so bad. It's like someone punched me right in the gut and I still haven't caught my breath. I don't know if I ever will. I just need to cry, to scream, to shout, to SOMETHING. But yet, I stay unmoving. My breathing is uneven, and my shaggy hair is covering most of my face. We were all given an opportunity to speak but I refused, knowing if I dared open my mouth, I wouldn't be able to stop the torrent of emotions. Everything is my fault.

I could barely feel the temperature drop as it got later and later. People of Ninjago all came and left flowers and candles at the base of the statue, giving their respects to him and the ninja before trudging away again. I still sat and stared. The sun had traveled all the way across the sky, leaving the already cloudy day even darker than before. I still sat and stared. Less people were walking up to the memorial, and the park had long since emptied of the crowd. I still sat and stared. My brothers one by one ended up walking away to grieve in solitude. I still sat and stared. The sun had set and the city of Ninjago was as quiet as a ghost. Barely any light was on except the lone street lamps and the candles that illuminated the base of Zane's memorial. Hesitantly I looked up.

I couldn't stop it anymore, the unshed tears finally broke through the gates and trailed down my face. My hands gripped the conceit bench I was sitting on as I finally broke. What started as small hiccups turned into gasping sobs. They echoed in the empty park around me as the snowfall began to thicken. I was so angry, so hurt, so confused I just couldn't take it anymore I-

I stood up so suddenly, I hadn't even registered it yet before I turned around punching the bench I was preciously sitting on. My inhuman strength clearly obvious as the bench splintered in half, cracking the ground beneath it. I sat there for a moment breathing heavily as I stared at the damage I committed to the park property. The tears welded up in my eyes again before I sunk back to the ground again in defeat.

This was really it, wasn't it? This time there wouldn't be a happy ending. Zane is gone. And it's all my fault.

**Author's Note:**

> My BrAin DiD a SaD


End file.
